The present invention relates to a connector device.
An SMT (Surface Mounting Technology) connector may be mounted to an electronic device such as an ECU. In this kind of SMT connector (board mounted connector), in order to connect a large number of signal electric wires, a multi-electrode connector is often used. In such a multi-electrode connector, with the increase of the force to insert or remove coupled connectors, the operation efficiency may be decreased. In order to eliminate this disadvantage, the inserting/removing force is decreased by a rotating lever by using the principle of leverage (for example, Patent documents 1, 2 and 3).
For example, as shown in FIG. 7, a connector device disclosed in the patent document 1 includes a female housing 501, a male housing 503 which can be fitted with the female housing 501, a casing 505 in which the two housings are accommodated, a slide member 507 which is mounted to the casing 505 movably back and forth, a lever 509 which decreases the force to operate the slide member 507 and assists to fit the two housings, and a moving plate (not shown) installed to the male housing 503. The slide member 507 is disposed near a dashboard side mounting surface 511 of an automobile, and the male housing 503 is fixed to an engine room side mounting surface 513 which is opposed to the dashboard side mounting surface 511. The male housing 503 is installed to the casing 505 in which the female housing 501 is accommodated beforehand. In this state, by pushing the slide member 507 toward the engine room side, the two housings approach in a direction which is roughly perpendicular to the pushing direction so that the two housings are fitted properly.
While a cam part 515 is made to face the entrance of a cam receiving part 517, if the lever 509 pushes the slide member 507 to the casing side, an operating cam part 519 relatively moves along an operating cam receiving part 521, and with the movement, the lever 509 rotates around a support pin. When the lever 509 rotates, the cam part 515 relatively moves along the cam receiving part 517, and the male housing 503 displaces relatively downwards to the casing 505 to be installed properly.
[Patent document 1] JP-A-2006-286577
[Patent document 2] JP-A-2004-319140
[Patent document 3] JP-A-2008-34336